1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test probe and a tester and a method for manufacturing the test probe.
2. Related Art
In a general procedure of manufacturing a liquid-crystal panel display, there is a process in which short circuit, wire breakage, display characteristics, and the like are tested. In such a test process, a tester having a test probe is used. The test probe includes a conductive part having a plurality of connection terminals connected to scanning line terminals or data line terminals of the liquid-crystal panel display which is the device to be tested (the object device). A distance between the connection terminals (hereinafter referred to as a “pitch of the probe-side terminals” when appropriate) corresponds to a distance between the scanning line terminals or between the data line terminals (hereinafter referred to as a “pitch of the object-side terminals” when appropriate) of the liquid-crystal display panel. The patent publication referenced below discloses an example of a technique pertaining to a tester having a test probe. The test probe disclosed in this patent publication includes a conductive part having the connection terminals on a flexible substrate made of polyimide or the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-56285 is the example of related art.
However, there is a problem in the described conventional technology. Along with the liquid-crystal panel display that is becoming more highly precise in recent years, the pitch of the object-side terminals is becoming smaller (narrower). Accordingly, the pitch of the probe-side terminals of the test probe is also required to be smaller (narrower). However, with a composition of the conventional technology containing the conductive part having the connection terminals on the flexible substrate, it is difficult to narrow the pitch of the probe-side terminals.